solo un sueño
by Zagala black
Summary: ADVERTENCIA:ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON!. Ahora que ya atraje su atención dejenme decirles que este fic es un AxI que se desarrolla en una lujubre noche de pasíon.Dejen reviews!


**bueno y como lo prometido es deuda y mejor tarde que nunca. Aqui esta este fic que les prometi con un poquitito mas de picante (aunque creo que me pase,ustedes decidiran) es un axi. Asi que ya saben espero que les guste.**

**a si se me olvidaba: hellsing no me pertenece(porqueeeeeeeeeeeee?) es propiedad de kouota hirano(mendigo, que envidia) y hago esto sin ningun fin de lucro.**

**SOLO UN SUEÑO**

**Un terrible portazo resonó en toda la mansión. Era Integra, que entraba hecha toda una fiera a su oficina.**

**- ¡¡Malditos!! Malditos hijos de…- la mujer le dio un fuerte golpe al escritorio con el puño cerrado – como se atreven a siquiera insinuar que yo tengo algo que ver con "el" – Integra tomo asiento, encendió un puro e intento controlar su enojo.**

**Los responsables del enojo de Integra aquella tarde no eran otros mas que los arrogantes hombres de la mesa redonda y la misma reina, aunque lo de esta ultima Integra jamás lo aceptara.**

**Flash back **

**Se encontraba la mesa redonda reunida en presencia de la reina, era una reunión especial para tratar asuntos sobre…como decirlo, la vida privada del actual líder de la organización Hellsing: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.**

**- Sir Integra, ¿esta conciente de que esto es algo ineludible? - le dijo la reina mientras la miraba fijamente.**

**- lose, su majestad "siempre lo supe"- Integra tenia los codos sobre la larga mesa y sus enguantadas manos tapaban su boca –es solo que no creí que fuera tan pronto -**

**- usted es la ultima Hellsing viva y no puede seguir así, es primordial para la organización que haya un heredero de la casta Hellsing, por eso he tenido que tomar esta decisión –**

**- se que es mi deber y como tal lo haré, pero su majestad, no puedo casarme en 3 meses, es demasiado apresurado y ni siquiera conozco al señor Bansword – Integra intento que sus palabras tuvieran un tono neutral.**

**-¿Algún problema con la orden de su majestad, Sir Integra? –**

**- ninguno Sir Island, es solo que 3 meses es muy poco tiempo para… - Integra fue interrumpida por Island. **

**- no será srta. Hellsing, que esas son solo excusas para no tener que separarse del monstruo que siempre esta a su lado –**

**Integra clavo la vista en el hombre – sea claro Sir Island, ¿que quiere decir con eso? –**

**- solo repito lo que muchos han dicho por años, que usted y ese vampiro tienen amoríos – dijo con cierto tono burlón.**

**Integra apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y miro al tipo con odio, hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y hablo con un tono frío -como se atreve a insinuar semejante cosa, ese chupa sangre y yo nunca hemos tenido nada que no sea una estricta relación de amo y sirviente – ni un solo sentimiento se escapo en esas palabras. **

**En eso, otro hombre hablo solo para apoyar al primero- Sir Island tiene razón, se rumora que usted y Alucard… -**

**- entre Alucard y yo no hay nada, que les quede muy claro que jamás he faltado a mi deber y no comenzare a hacerlo ahora – Integra alzo la voz, comenzaba a perder el control.**

**- ¡silencio! Sir Integra tiene razón, jamás a faltado a su deber, no tenemos por que dudar de ella – la reina había hablado – Integra se que usted sabrá cumplir con su deber-.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Integra había terminado de fumar su puro, aunque había logrado contener su coraje no significaba que hubiera desaparecido. Ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos:**

**"****Así que todos creen que Alucard y yo somos amantes, maltitos idiotas…como pueden creer que el y yo tenemos algo que ver, el es un vampiro, la raza que me encargo de exterminar y yo una humana, una mortal. Además, odio a los vampiros. Sin embargo debo admitir que a el no lo odio, como sea y aunque a veces me haga enfurecer el ha sido un buen subtito, el ass de Hellsing, mi carta de triunfo, no puedo creer que ahora no seré solamente yo el amo de Alucard, pues en cuanto me casé, mi esposo tendrá los mismos derechos sobre esta agencia que yo" **

**Otra ola de pensamientos aun más frustrantes que los primeros vinieron a Integra:**

**"****como rayos, se supone que debo tomar esto. Sentenciada a casarme con un hombre que ni siquiera conozco y al que estaré atada por el resto de mis días así lo odie. Se que es mi deber y se que terminare por aceptarlo, aunque me pese en el alma, la decisión ya fue tomada y mi destino sellado"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EN OTRA PARTE DE LA MANSIÓN **

**Dentro de un ataúd unos ojos rojos se abrieron, el sabia que ella había llegado, unasonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, "¿será que otra vez volvieron a molestarla con lo mismo?" fue el pensamiento de aquel ser. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aparte de el solo había otra cosa que podía ponerla así y esa era el futuro heredero de Hellsing, desde el principio siempre supo que los de la mesa redonda no se quedarían contentos con una mujer al mando y que presionarían para que ella se casara con un simple tipejo común y corriente, y así otra vez tener un hombre al mando, lo del heredero era solo una excusa que utilizaron para convencer a la reina de que era lo mejor para todos. Alucard odiaba pensar en eso, la idea de Integra casada con otro era algo que le hacia querer empalar gente solo de puro coraje, sencillamente no iba a aceptar que algo así pasara, así fuera en contra de la voluntad de la misma Integra.**

**Ya llegada la noche, Integra se encontraba trabajando como de costumbre pero no estaba tranquila, una parte de ella no cesaba de pensar en que tendría que casarse, en 3 meses, lo quisiera o no. Ella se encontraba tan concentrada pensando en esto que no noto cuando Alucard atravesó la pared y se paro justo en frente de ella.**

**- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- dijo el apenas aguantando el coraje y mirándola fijamente reflejando en sus ojos el odio y rabia que en esos momentos sentía.**

**Integra no contesto, no podía creer lo descuidada que había sido, como dejo que el leyera su mente así de fácil, debió cuidar mas no pensar en ese tema.**

**-¿con quien?- el no dejaba de mirarla.**

**- eso a ti no te incumbe, ahora sal de mi oficina, no quiero tu presencia aquí – el tono era tan frío como siempre.**

**El ya no pudo contenerse mas, el estaba tan lleno de ira, rabia y celos hacia ella, hacia todos los que la obligaban a casarse y ella parecía tan tranquila, como dispuesta a aceptarlo -¡dime con quien rayos te casaran, Integra! ¡¡Dímelo!! – grito el.**

**Integra se puso roja del coraje, que de por si ya venia cargando desde la tarde.**

**Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta estar frente a el – ¡¡escúchame maldito demonio, no vuelvas a gritarme o te vas a arrepentir!! Además, con quien me case no es tu problema – ella lo miro con indiferencia y se giro para darle la espalda – ahora sal de mi oficina –**

**Esto obviamente, solo hizo que Alucard se desesperara más, sus ojos brillaron aun mas con una furia que parecía incontenible. La tomo de un brazo y la jalo bruscamente hacía el, comenzó a besarla con furia y desesperación, sus colmillos se clavaban en los labios de ella, rasgando su piel y haciéndolos sangrar, ella mientras tanto intentaba zafarse y lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas sin resultado alguno.**

**Dejo de besarla por un instante y la aparto un poco pero sin soltarla – dime quien es el, Integra, dímelo – su tono ahora era como suplicante. Ella no lo miro, bajo el rostro y se negó una vez más a contestarle. **

**El comenzó a lamer la sangre que salía de las heridas en sus labios – jamás permitiré que otro hombre te tenga… eres mía Integra Hellsing – el la volvió a besar, pero esta ves fue mas suave, mas gentil. Integra dejo de pelear y empezó a contestarle de igual manera, el beso fue subiendo de tono, ya no era lento y suave ahora era apasionado, el la abrazaba con fuerza y comenzaba a darse la libertad de recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus manos.**

**Para cuando Integra se dio cuenta, ella estaba sentada sobre el borde del escritorio, sin saco, con la camisa abierta y rodeando a Alucard con sus piernas por la cintura, el por su parte ya solo tenia la camisa blanca desfajada y el pantalón negro y la besaba apasionadamente mientras la acariciaba con sus frías manos. **

**Integra, reparo en lo que estaba haciendo, lo empujo y se puso de pie para abrocharse los botones de la camisa. Alucard la miraba atónito, como de un segundo a otro podía cambiar tan bruscamente su forma de actuar.**

**- Integra, sabes muy bien que jamás podrás separarte de mi, no importa cuantas veces lo intentes, siempre regresaras a mi. No por que te mientas a ti misma, repitiéndote una y otra vez que no sientes nada por mí, será verdad.- **

**- deja de decir tonterías, yo no siento nada por ti –dijo terminando de abrochar su camisa.**

**Alucard la miro fijamente, intentando ocultar su creciente desesperación "¡maldición! maldito tu orgullo Integra, por que simplemente no lo aceptas." pensó para si.**

**- entonces, será como lo prefieras, a la mala o a la buena pero te aseguro que de cualquier forma no dejare que ese idiota te ponga una mano encima -**

**Integra no sabia como responder ante tal comentario, en el fondo ella detestaba la sola idea de tener a un hombre en su vida. **

**- mejor vete, antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir solo así – su tono era frío pero el significado de la frase intrigo a Alucard, se refería a dejarlo ir sin castigar o a dejarlo ir sin… el prefirió no quedarse con la duda y entrar en su mente, esa loca y macabra sonrisa que ella tanto adiaba apareció en el rostro de Alucard y antes de desvanecerse dijo:**

**- pero master, en serio crees que el te hará sentir como yo lo hago…nadie te hará sentir como yo lo hago, Integra –.**

**Integra no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la sagacidad del ultimo comentario de Alucard, en eso si que tenia razón, solamente el era capaz de hacerla vibrar de esa manera y de flaquear en el cumplir de su deber.**

**Integra ya no pudo continuar con su trabajo, se sentía cansada y confundida así que decidió retirarse a su habitación e intentar dormir un poco.**

**Ya en su habitación ella procedió a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse una sencilla bata blanca que le llegaba a medio muslo, tomo asiento en el borde de su cama y se deslizo entre las sabanas. Ahí sola, Integra comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado hace apenas una hora:**

**"****como rayos deje que pasará, como le permití llegar hasta ese punto, si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado? Seguramente hubiera terminado perdiendo mi virginidad sobre un escritorio (integra sonrió para si)...no el jamás lo haría, no sin antes convertirme en vampiro, claro. Aunque lo desee tanto o mas que el, lo nuestro no puede ser, la única forma que tenemos para estar juntos es que yo me volviera un ser de la noche, igual que el. Pero yo aborrezco la simple idea de convertirme en vampiro. ¡¡Ese maldito vampiro!!" **

**Integra comenzaba a quedarse dormida y el ultimo pensamiento de ella fue "así que jamás permitirás que otro hombre me tenga…que soy solo tuya" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y después cayo en un profundo sueño. **

**Alucard se materializo en el cuarto de Integra, la miro unos segundos y después se dirigió hacia una silla que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación para poder contemplarla dormir. Un rato después Integra comenzó a moverse muy inquieta, como si tuviera una pesadilla, Alucard dudaba si entrar a su mente o no, temía que se despertara y lo corriera a balazos, en eso Integra llamo su atención, ella susurraba su nombre una y otra vez. Después de oír eso Alucard no dudo en acercarse, se levanto y camino hacia la cama, se sentó en el borde y comenzó a destapar lentamente a Integra. La miro un segundo y se inclino hacia ella para oler su cabello, luego paso su mano delicadamente por encima de la bata apenas rozándola con la yema de sus dedos. Alucard se paró, se quito las gafas, el sombrero y la gabardina y los dejo caer sobre la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, luego se volvió a sentar, se quito los zapatos y el saco dejándolos en el suelo. El entonces comenzó a subir la bata de Integra suavemente y a pasar sus manos por su piel, Integra despertó al sentir las manos frías de el sobre su piel, se intento incorporar sobresaltada y lo empujo para apartarlo pero el no la dejo, la tomo firmemente de los hombros y la mantuvo pegada a la cama.**

**- ¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo? – ella no intento luchar, solo lo miro.**

**El se inclino y le dijo al oído – hacerte mía – la miro una vez más y luego la beso de forma apasionada. Integra intentaba resistirse, zafarse de ser posible pero no pudo, y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba respondiéndole el beso. Siguieron besándose y el comenzó a bajar sus manos por el cuerpo de Integra, acariciándola y haciéndola estremecerse al contacto de sus manos. El le beso el cuello y metió sus manos por debajo de la bata, sintiendo su calida piel. Ansioso de sentir mas se recostó sobre ella, la besaba apasionadamente e iba subiendo su bata mientras acariciaba sus piernas y sin poder contenerse rompió la ropa interior de ella y la acaricio hundiendo un poco sus dedos entre sus labios, Integra gimió al sentir los dedos del vampiro en ese preciso lugar, abrió las piernas para que el quedara en medio y desabrocho los botones de la camisa sin dejar de besarlo. El giro para que ella quedara arriba y acaricio las pompas de la rubia, Integra no dejaba de besarlo y acariciar su firme abdomen, el subió un poco mas la bata y dejo de besarla para poder quitársela, Integra alzo los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo. El la miro de arriba abajo con una mirada sumamente perversa que hizo a Integra estremecerse, la tomo por la cintura y la jalo hacia el para volver a besarla mientras recorría su espalda, hizo aun lado el cabello de ella y beso su cuello al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda y bajaba lentamente sus manos hasta sus pompas, comenzó a bajar besando su hombro y la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura para incorporarse y quedar sentado con ella encima completamente desnuda.**

**Integra le quito la camisa y pego su cuerpo al de el para sentir la frialdad de su piel, el comenzó a besarla de nuevo, mordiendo con sus colmillos los frágiles labios de ella hasta hacerlos sangrar, Integra daba pequeños gemiditos, no sabia si de dolor o placer, el lamía la sangre que brotaba de las diminutas heridas mientras acariciaba sus senos. Bajo un poco y beso su barbilla, continúo bajando y llego al punto mas difícil de controlar para el: el cuello, lo beso suavemente y lo recorrió de arriba-abajo**

**con su lengua. Después, continúo con su recorrido y bajo hasta los senos de la chica, los beso con furtiva pasión, mordiendo delicadamente con sus colmillos un rígido pezón, Integra gimió mientras enredaba sus dedos en los negros cabellos de el. El ya no pudo aguantar mas, giro para quedar de nuevo sobre ella y recorrió una vez más su calido cuerpo con su boca, hasta llegar a una zona sumamente sensible, que bien sabia que la haría enloquecer de placer con solo tocarla. Integra tomo las sabanas entre sus manos y se aferro a ellas al ver la cabeza del vampiro entre sus piernas, dio un incontenible gemido al sentir la fría boca de Alucard. Así estuvo durante algunos minutos, haciéndola gozar, luego se levanto de la cama y se quito el resto de su ropa, Integra lo miro deseosa de mas, quería sentirlo de nuevo, acariciándola y abriéndose paso en su cuerpo. Alucard se recostó de nuevo encima de ella, la beso dulcemente y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente cuidando de no lastimarla, Integra sintió un profundo tirón y dio un gemido de dolor al sentirlo por primera vez dentro de ella, los movimientos de el eran lentos y sus manos la acariciaban estimulando su cuerpo. **

**Ella lo beso apasionadamente mordiendo sus labios frenéticamente mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de el, el dolor había desaparecido dando paso a un indescriptible placer, ella jadeaba en su oído y el seguía besándola y acariciándola mientras la penetraba. Un sin fin de sensaciones inundaron a Integra en ese momento, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su lugar, Alucard la besaba una y otra ves con mucha intensidad y sus movimientos eran mas rápidos y mas profundos cada vez, ahora se retiraba de ella casi por completo para volver a penetrarla de un solo movimiento, ella sentía que un calor la invadía y una ola de placer se abalanzaba sobre ella, sus gemidos eran mas fuertes y su respiración era agitada. El comenzó un vaivén poderoso y soltó algunos gemidos roncos, Alucard la beso una ves mas y luego hundió su rostro en el pecho de Integra sintiendo como explotaba dentro del cuerpo de su ama al mismo tiempo que ella, que lo abrazaba fuertemente con sus piernas por la cadera. El alzo el rostro y la miro de manera tierna, ella lo beso tiernamente y le dijo – te amo-.**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Integra despertó agitada, sudando y con una respiración entrecortada, se miro así misma para ver si todo estaba en orden, respiro aliviada al ver que estaba vestida, su cara tenia un gesto de incredulidad, había sido solo un sueño pero se había sentido tan real, tanto que ella aun sentía el calor en su cuerpo y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas – solo un sueño- se dijo para tranquilizarse.**

**Unos ojos rojos se abrieron en una esquina de la habitación, Alucard había estado ahí todo el tiempo, Integra sintió de inmediato su presencia y voltio a verlo, el la miro fijamente, sonrió cínicamente y le dijo con una voz muy sensual:**

**- pero podría volverse realidad - **

** aaaaaaaaaah! que mente tan cochina la mia. no olviden dejen reviews, que quiero mejorar.**


End file.
